<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire by KhadaVengean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655370">Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean'>KhadaVengean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke Week 2k20 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad Decisions, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Heavy Angst, Post Rank 8, Psychological Drama, Regret, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a sin to love her enemy. But Akira had enough - her feelings triumphed over reason. </p><p>ShuAke Week 2k20 Day 6: Sin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAke Week 2k20 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is still the raw version. As soon as I have the betaed version, I will upload it. </p><p>I'm still practising to write smut. I hope it's alright. Criticism is appreciated. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I’m going to be entirely honest with you. I hate you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Was this really hatred? Did he really hate if he allowed her to do these things to him?</p><p> </p><p>His lips tasted like the coffee of Leblanc, something that reminded her of home. His hushed breaths and groans were music in her ear like the one at the jazz club and in between, she could feel her heart skip whenever he let out a moan.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his finger on her waist, pressing her even closer to him. Their bodies were nearly one, only a piece of paper fitting between their chests and she let out a shaking breath. Their lips separated, looks were exchanged of passionate gray and conflicted red and closed once again. Akira kissed him, over and over, bit his bottom lip to play with his tongue. Their tips met, dancing with movements she couldn’t quiet decipher. It set her heart ablaze, liquid fires in her veins and pulsating through her body with every movement. Be it her hands against his waist, rib cage or stomach or the way he desperately refused to seriously touch her.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired girl put her leg between his, spread his knees and gained another moan. She swallowed the obscenity, the sound, his breath, his life. The line was cut and she was so done with it.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they went apart, a bit of spit connecting their lips nonetheless, she leaned her forehead against his own and whispered frantically. “What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were conflicted, his gaze torn apart by a desire to say yes and the obligation to say no. And how delicious it was to watch him, to finally face the demons he had put on himself after they had met and became definitely more than just simple teammates.</p><p> </p><p>The prince and the thief. It felt like some stories really do come to life, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” There was no way in hell he didn’t hear her question, huffing and panting like someone who was finally acting like someone from his own age class. “What do you mean-”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to look twice. He knew exactly what she meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Look-” He put his hand on his face, covering his eyes. Akira stepped forward and she could <em>feel </em>it under her skin. The visual proof that all his reasonable words that he wished to speak were absolute bullshit. “This is a very bad idea-”</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Maybe it isn’t. It’s time to forget this for a moment.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, bending his head down to her height and pressed their foreheads together. She saw his red eyes, the dots dancing inside his iris and the obvious arousal in every single shade. From the white, to the black of pupil, to the side that was illuminated to the other one kept in the shadows. “You know what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Did he really hate her like he said? Was there really just hatred?</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” She blinked, taking all the time to capture this moment into her memory. Her voice turned to a whisper. “Tell me what you want, Goro.”</p><p> </p><p>His name was just a breath on her lips, on her tongue. For a second, he simply stared at her, trying to catch any hint of what she was truly wanting to do.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he didn’t need to look for long. The game of cat and mouse was finally, <em>finally</em>, over and she could be herself. Not Joker, or the delinquent student. Simply Akira Kurusu.</p><p> </p><p>Simply Akira Kurusu who felt like a sinner standing in this position with Goro Akechi.</p><p> </p><p>Akechi didn’t need to speak another word. He heeded her call and agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They separated, grabbed their things and her wrist and in the blink of an eye, they disappeared from their spot in a small alley, obscured by darkness.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her name was Akira Kurusu.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His apartment was held in darkness. And he didn’t turn on the lights. Instead, Goro captured her wrists and pressed her against the door. This time, his leg was between hers, holding her hands captive above her hand. He kissed her, over and over, his plush lips on hers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A student of Shujin High school. Cast out by her parents after she supposedly hurt a man on her own accord. A stranger has helped in ruining her entire life out of fear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She whined under her breath, every single one halted by his actions. Akira felt the wind escape from her lungs, how her legs slowly lost their hold. She bucked underneath her weight and his hands were the only thing that kept her standing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She helped this woman. And the only thing that she could offer was betrayal. If it wasn’t for her, where would this woman be? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goro,” she whined once more and it was a pathetic sound in her head. May everything saintly have mercy on her wretched soul. “Please, I-” Her words were interrupted by his mouth, capturing it once more. With a tug on her wrist, he pulled her over the threshold. She skipped, nearly fell, but Goro held her. He didn’t look at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She arrived as a delinquent student. Everyone knew and hated her. There was only a small number of people giving her a chance. An even smaller one doing right so at the beginning. Some dared to look behind the probation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes closed, didn’t dare to take a look at his most private room. Instead, she allowed him to lead her to his bed, feeling the mattress underneath her neck and felt how he climbed on top of her. Once again, he kissed her and she could feel his hands on her shoulders. He pulled at her jacket, trying to get it down with every desperate pull. It was sinful and she wanted <em><b>more</b></em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She became a Phantom Thief. Became one of the government’s greatest enemies. Once hailed as heroes and saviors, their popularity was falling all of a sudden and there was nothing they could do. Like two paths running in the exact opposite direction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She leaned up, eyes still closed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his neck, dug her teeth into his skin and he shuddered underneath her touch. With his fingers, he fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. “Akira,” he whispered, pulling on her arms. She leaned back, releasing her arms from his shoulders, but kept her teeth stuck in his skin. The idea to let him go in this moment was too much to bear. Her blouse fell, her bra followed only a second later and from her upper body on, she was just like she wanted him to see her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When she was cosmic fire, he was demonic ice. If she was a crime, he was justice. If she was a thief, he was a prince. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took her in. For the first time, she really opened her eyes. Despite the darkness and the shut window, she saw him. She saw his red eyes, laced with something she couldn’t possibly decipher. He breathed harshly, his chest rising and falling when she put her hand on his heart and she could feel it run. Erratic. Was this because he was aroused? Or the hatred he claimed to feel for her? Or something else entirely? Where was the line?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were too different. Too different to understand each other.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaned over her, put his lips on her neck and repaid the favor – his teeth brought a <b>delicious </b>sting to her senses and she moaned out loud. She expected him to put a hand against her mouth, to muffle her sounds, but instead, she could feel him smirk. Goro’s lips wandered to her neck over to her collarbone and he found her breasts, started to fondle the right one with his hand while his lips claimed her left one. She weaved her arms around his neck, only the faintest of touch on his shoulder blades and she could feel something build in her throat when he bit her nipple tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But something was there. She could feel it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tip of her fingernails grazed his skin and Akira dug them deep into the layers fabric. A muffled noise, a groan and she couldn’t help herself but chuckle. “It’s unfair,” she whispered and pulled him upwards to her level with a sudden tug on his arm, the sting of his teeth on her present an omnipresent tingling. “You are have all your clothes on.” She pressed her lips against his, capturing his mouth with a tongue that could make him groan against her. “Let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With every gaze. With every accidental touch. With every word. With every single gesture. Every action, every safe, every protection. She knew it. He did as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro looked at her, breathing harshly. She could feel the snarl on his mouth, but with another tug, she had him right at her mouth and she whispered with the most lucious voice she could possibly give: “Let me do the honors.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he refused to give in. He refused to go with her. There was something about him that seemed of. There was something she couldn’t decipher.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered. But he let her. With his hands on her thighs, Akira slowly unbuttoned his jacket. His shirt. Until she was allowed to touch a part of him he concealed from others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goro Akechi was a black hole. Behind his mask, behind his princely smile, something sinister was lurking within his soul. But instead of a will filled with malevolence, it was a cry filled with desperation. Grief and sorrow. Every human who didn’t fall for his charms realized something quick. Goro Akechi was not a happy person,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro was toned. Not overly muscled, but fine nonetheless. It should be considered cruel that he was just like she always envisioned the unknown man in the few fantasies she had. She could feel his heart beat under her hand. And the moment they had each other’s heartbeats under their grasps, their lips met once more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t. Accordingly, he should be. The other way around; she was happy. She had her friends, her allies through all. And yet, she was the delinquent. She was supposed to atone for her sins for the things she has done. It was supposed to be easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their bottoms were easily discarded. She gasped when the air met her slit and he hissed when she accidentally brushed his dick. Looks were exchanged. He towered over her, covering her form and with his hand right next to her head, he lightly brushed her cunt. She gasped, never expecting that a stranger’s hand could feel so much better than her own. She bit her lip, concentrating on the feeling of him slowly discovering her spots. His fingertips touched her outer lips, were slowly dragged over her inner lips. And with the skip of her heart, he divided them, the cool air brushing her heat and she arched into his touch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But it wasn’t. It never was. It never should be. Akira knew that. And she followed that rule.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” she keened, clawing her fingers into the sheets below her and she watched him with bated breath. “Just a little bit higher.” She bucked her hips into his touch, searched for any kind of thought to tame her patience, but as soon as he heeded her beg and touched her clit with a light brush of his fingers, a little scrape of his nail, she let out a distant cry. Once again, he didn’t muffle her sounds. “Right there, yes, oh god, yes, there, please-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Instead of atoning for her sin because she dared to piss against a rich man’s authority, someone who clearly was not intended to lead or do anything productive, there was another sin she should atone for.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He heeded her call. She could feel both of his hands on her slit, one fumbling with her clit, pinching it between two fingers and the others right in the middle. Slowly, he let his finger enter her, eliciting a muffled groan out of his mouth and she arched into his touch. She grabbed his wrist, whispering slowly, but oh so surely, “Put them inside.” She panted. “I can handle them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The seven deadly sins were pride, envy, wrath, greed, lust, gluttony, and sloth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He listened to her. First one and then two. He thrust them, so many times and she could feel it coming. Goro brushed her spot, the one that brought waves upon her limbs, making her howl and keen and so much more. She panted, letting her tongue hang on her chin and nearly bit hard enough to let blood fill her mouth. “Please, more-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Akira kept all seven of them inside her heart. She really should just go to hell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, it seemed like he didn’t listen to her this time. Despite her pleas and his reactions, he drew his fingers out of her cunt, the feeling of emptiness spreading through her bosom and she wished to cry out. “Don’t believe I’m doing everything you want,” he hissed through his teeth and captured her wrists once more, pressing her deeply into the mattress. She could see the hatred in this eyes, the desire, arousal, passion, disgust, everything. Despite acting like no one understands him, Goro Akechi was an open book for her. Akira bated her breath, looked him straight in the eye, twitching under his strong hold and gasped for her when his cock hovered over her slit. His tip touched her clit and accompanied by a dark and sinister chuckle of the man above her, she spread her legs. Farther and farther, until pain sets into the hem of her thighs and she knew it couldn’t be even more evident. His desire won over his feeling of triumph, descending with his pelvis until he was right between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a horrible idea. Oh so horrible. But she couldn’t resist. Instead, she kept on going. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She whined. “Akechi, please-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was the first. The first to give her this feeling. The first one to truly accept her as his equal. Speaking and acting from eye to eye. Not admiration or discrimination. A new feeling for her heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goro.” His voice cut through the silence. Time came to a halt. She stared at him, in the middle of darkness and suddenly, he was the only light. While everything around her was black, dark and invisible, his red eyes were a spear through her senses and the only thing she could see was him. “Call me Goro.” His grip on her wrists became softer, less restraining and Akira Kurusu was able to take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And yet, it didn’t change the fact that it was a sin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” They blinked momentarily, never interrupting contact. Akira felt how his demonic ice coursed through her veins. It was sweet and spicy, bitter and fulfilling. It everything she ever wanted. “We can-,” he stopped, abruptly. No. They couldn’t stop. It was evident in the first moment they met. Maybe because it was a coincidence. Maybe it was fate. Akira didn’t care. Instead, she pulled him down to her lips, their breaths fanning on each other’s faces. She nodded. Waited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a sin to love Goro Akechi so goddamn much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He entered her. Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu united in the most erotic and intimate way possible. It was both heaven and hell. It felt like becoming complete – and they both knew it was an illusion. It would never last until the end of time. But they worked together. He thrust into her head, making her walls clench around his length, forcing him to moan. She bucked her hips, swallowed him as deep as possible, making him hit that one spot in her that drove her crazy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He said he hated her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her. They were together. In heart, in soul, in mind and the world. Cosmic fire and demonic ice – they were light and darkness, red and blue, black and white, sky and earth, heaven and hell, demon and angel, curse and prayer, life and death, bloom and wither. This was their world – a place they never wanted or wished to leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t believe him. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>